Daily Digs - Cari VS Lindsay
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Fight


Everyone is sitting at the table looking at eachother awkwardly.

Nobody says a word.

Everyone just eats their lunch.

"So..how about them Giants?" Lindsay starts off.

Everyone stares at Lindsay with blank faces.

"No? Well ok.." Lindsay says softly.

Heather, Izzy, and Cari walk by.

"Nice conversation you guys are having here." Cari teases.

"That's it! What do you want? You have Chris! Leave us alone!" Lindsay shouts.

"I want you guys to get out of my life." Cari insults.

"How when you keep showing up into ours!" Lindsay agrues.

"If you weren't alive that wouldn't be a problem!" Cari argues.

"Just leave us alone! You mother fucker!" Lindsay yells.

Everyone gasps.

"Oh no she didn't.." Izzy whispers.

"Are you challenging me?" Cari asks.

"Well..uh..maybe I am." Lindsay says with courage,

"Why? What did I ever do to you?" Cari asks.

"DUDE! First you fake friended us, tried to destroy us, you made Noah and Dakota break up, you made this group feel awkward, you tried to kill us, and you're way to obsessive over Chris! Get over him!" Lindsay tells off.

"I don't see any good reasons." Cari says.

"Cari just go away! You already broke me!" Dakota interupts with a soft tone.

"It's not my fault Noah likes girls with big boobs." Cari insults.

Dakota puts her head down and covers it.

"Shut up Cari you don't know me." Noah agrues.

"I did. When you were a real boy." Cari insults.

"Cari get your crap out of this table now." Tyler demands.

"Or what?" Cari asks.

"We'll fight." Tyler says.

"Its on." Cari demands.

Cari walks off with Heather and Izzy.

"Tyler, what the hell did you just do?" Alejandro asks.

"I doomed you all or saved your asses." Tyler shrugs.

"But we have to stick together on this." Lindsay says.

"I'm scared." Dakota worries.

"It's ok. If there's a fight i'll protect you." Alejandro flirts.

Dakota giggles.

Noah rolls his eyes.

"Anyways were going to fight after school no matter what. Rain or shine." Lindsay demands.

"Yeah! It's on!" Tyler shouts.

"I'm not sure about this.." Dakota sighs.

"It's ok. You don't have to be in the fight." Lindsay says.

"Kay!" Dakota cheers.

"Well, i'm going to go hunting." Gwen says.

"But what about school? And the fight?" Lindsay asks.

"I'll be back." Gwen says.

Gwen walks out of school.

"Only Gwen.." Lindsay face palms.

"What's next? Someone going ice fishing?" Noah says sarcasticlly.

"I love ice fishing!" Dakota says.

Chris passes by the table.

"Hey Chris!" Lindsay waves.

"What?" Chris asks.

"Fuck you." Lindsay says flipping him off.

"Winning." Chris says walking off.

Dakota giggles.

Lindsay turns around and looks at Dakota.

"Please tell me you were giggling at me and not him.." Lindsay says madly.

"Uh. Sure." Dakota lies.

"Mhm." Lindsay says suspicously.

Dakota gulps.

The bell rings.

Everyone goes to their class.

Dakota walks by the office until someone grabs her.

It was Heather.

"Dakota can you help me?" Heather asks.

"Uh.." Dakota says worried.

"Good. Lets go to the office." Heather says grabbing Dakota.

"Why me?" Dakota asks.

"Because you're not fighting, neither am I. This has gone too far." Heather explains.

"May I help you?" An office manager asks.

"There's going to be a fight after school between Lindsays group and Caris group." Heather tells.

"Names?" The office manager asks.

"Lindsay, Noah, Cari Rose, Izzy, Tyler, Gwen, and Alejandro." Dakota rats out.

"Thanks. I'll have to get the princaple to have a little chat with them before school ends." The office manager says.

Heather and Dakota walk to their classes.

After School.

Dakota waits by a tree for Lindsay.

5 minutes passed.

"I'm SO mad at you." Lindsay says.

"What did I do?" Dakota asks.

"We found out you and Heather snitched on us about the fight! Why did you do that?" Lindsay asks madly.

"I didn't want you guys to get hurt! It was for your own safety!" Dakota says.

"I can protect myself! Now we can't fight her. All because of you and Heather! Thanks alot you trader!" Lindsay argues.

"You're welcome!" Dakota cheers.

"Ugh." Lindsay pouts.

"You know what. Next time back away from things. You ruined the group!" Lindsay yells.

Dakota becomes sad.

The Next Day.

Dakota comes by the lunch table.

"Hey guys!" Dakota waves.

Tyler and Lindsay look at eachother.

Noah slides down.

Alejandro face palms.

Gwen records with her phone.

"The group decided to kick you out." Lindsay says standing up to her.

"You kicked out your own sister!" Dakota says shocked.

"That's all you are to me." Lindsay shrugs.

Dakota runs off and cries.

Dakota bumps into Chris.

"Woah. What's wrong?" Chris asks.

"Lindsay kicked me out of her group!" Dakota cries.

Chris hugs her.

"Don't worry. You were too good for them anyways." Chris says while hugging her.

"You really think so?" Dakota asks without crying.

"Yeah. Also, cheating on you was a big mistake. I regret every moment of it." Chris says looking into her eyes.

"Oh..Well..Uh.." Dakota says looking around.

Chris grabs her and kisses her.

Dakota kisses back.

"Wait! Lindsay won't approve of this!" Dakota says worried.

"Lindsay isn't your friend anymore. Just because you're sisters doesn't make you friends." Chris explains.

"Oh my gosh it's true!" Dakota says.

"So do you want to go out again?" Chris asks.

"Duh!" Dakota cheers.

Izzy, Heather, and Cari walk up to them.

"Oh hell no." Cari says.

"What is going on?" Heather asks.

"Things are going to get spicey." Izzy says.

"Dakota, I thought I made you break your heart?" Cari asks.

"Well your plan backfired. Chris is my boyfriend again." Dakota cheers.

"Yeah for about 10 more minutes when he cheats." Cari teases.

"If he's going to cheat then why do you want him so badly?" Dakota asks.

Cari stays silent.

"Lets go girls." Cari says rolling her eyes and walking away.

Cari, Izzy, and Heather walk pass Lindsays table.

Cari and Izzy continue on walking and Heather stops.

"Are you guys stupid?" Heather asks.

"What?" Lindsay asks.

"I have all A's for your information." Noah says.

"I'm stupid." Alejandro admits.

"I'm too awesome for stupidness." Gwen teases.

"Well you idiots made Dakota join the dark side." Heather face palms.

"What?" Lindsay asks.

"Since you guys kicked her out, she found comfort in Chris's arms, once again." Heather explains.

"How could she?" Lindsay pouts.

"It's not your controll over Dakota. She's on her own. You kicked her out and she's not going back. Chris is probably on the verge of changing her." Heather explains.

"Is she really dating Chris again?" Noah asks worried.

"Oh shut the hell up at least you dated her." Alejandro agrues.

"Why would you care?" Noah argues.

"..Nothing.." Alejandro says softly.

Noah rolls his eyes.

"This is all my fault! I was too hard on her! We all know how sensitive Dakota is!" Lindsay says feeling gulity.

"Yeah it is your fault." Gwen admits.

"By the time you want to get Dakota back she's probably a different person." Heather shrugs.

"But! Oh my I feel so bad." Lindsay says face palming.

"Why did you guys kick her out anyways?" Heather asks.

"She told on us." Alejandro says.

"So did I. I was the one who told Dakota to. We both did." Heather admits.

"Oh.." Lindsay says.

"What are you going to do about it? Kick me out?" Heather insults.

Heather walks off.

"Well..that was a slap in the face." Lindsay sighs.

"Don't worry. I got you." Tyler says hugging her.

"She's dating Chris again?!" Noah face palms.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Alejandro pouts.

"I like to chew on bubble gum." Gwen randomly says.

"Did you know that potatoes are a great source of vitiams." Noah says.

"Actually so is orange juice." Gwen says.

"Wait! Are you guys saying that pizza is fat?" Tyler asks.

"No, I never said that." Noah nods.

"Yup, change the subject why don't we.." Lindsay face palms.

"Lindsay just lay off with it. Dakota is going to come crawling back anyways. Like you said we know how sensitive she is." Gwen explains.

"I guess you're right." Lindsay shrugs.

Everyone continues on eating.

"I'm going to find Cari. See you guys later." Heather waves.

Heather walks off to find Cari.

Heather finds Cari at the black top.

"Hey. We just added a new member to our group." Cari winks.

"Who?" Heather asks.

"Me." Dakota says in a different style.

"Dakota, what are you doing? You know this is too dangerous for you!" Heather face palms.

"Shut up red head." Dakota says in a tough voice.

"Red..head? What the hell?" Heather asks.

"You're welcome." Chris winks.

"Since you're a dirty trader, we decided to get Dakota to replace you. Also, if Dakota and Chris date I can find someone else." Cari shrugs.

"Replace me? Trader? Find someone else? Are you dreaming?" Heather asks.

"I'm sure I can find someone." Cari shrugs.

"Dude, you have statue carvings of Chris in your bedroom! What are you doing, trying to kill her?" Heather asks.

"Um. No." Cari lies.

"Fine! Replace me! See if I care! I'll be with Lindsay!" Heather says leaving.

"It's funny because they don't like you either..like Dakota, they kicked you out." Cari winks.

Heather bits her lips and sadly walks away.

"Haha. This is too good." Cari says.

"Now Dakota, do you want to get revenge on your big sister Lindsay?" Cari asks.

"Why not?" Dakota asks.

"Then help me, Izzy, and Chris break up Lindsay and Tyler. Are you in?" Cari asks.

"Oh this is intence! I like it! Count me in, boss!" Dakota says.

"Good, and nobody is going to snitch on anything?" Cari asks.

Everyone nods.

"Good. We have offically made a team group!" Cari says evil laughing.

The group evil laughs.

After school.

"Listen Dakota can we talk?" Lindsay asks.

"Oh sure?" Dakota agrees.

"I'm really sorry about kicking you out and everything! You're my sister and I should of treated you like one. And also what the hell are you wearing it looks like something an emo Cari would wear.." Lindsay figures.

"Uh. Apology accepted." Dakota says crossing her fingers.

Dakota fake friends her.

"Thanks sis! You're great!" Lindsay cheers.

"Mhm. So are you!" Dakota lies.

"EEP!" Lindsay cheers.

"Eep." Dakota says with no expression.

Lindsay shrugs.


End file.
